


Valkyrie | Lord Of The Rings

by redrebel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Lord of the Rings, Middle Earth, Return of the King, The Two Towers, but it’s not really a crossover, oc is basically maleficent - Freeform, the lord of the rings Oc fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrebel/pseuds/redrebel
Summary: 𝔙𝔞𝔩𝔨𝔶𝔯𝔦𝔢"You have my magic little one and ,if needed, my wings"Lord of the rings OcAll Movies In One BookUndecided x Oc
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), lots of platonic love though, probable Aragorn, undecided end pairing, Éomer Éadig/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. | Maleficent

The gentle rattling of wooden wheels and low singing drifted through the forest that surrounded the Shire. The trees swayed with the words of the song ,as if it was an enchantment, while the birds joined the old man in his singing. The woman that sat beside him, slim and beautiful, smiled gleefully as she bobbed her head. Her ruby red lips were drawn back to reveal beautiful pearly teeth and a pair of slightly pointed canines. The sun seemed to be captured in her dazzling eyes, jewel like mixtures of greens, blues and golds, while the light of stars was bright in her pale skin. 

Gandalf continued to sing gently as Maleficent hummed along, her slim fingers smoothing across the soft fabric of her dress. She never usually wore anything other then her pants but, it being Bilbos birthday, she decided to wear something nice. It was a deep yellow with an off the shoulder collar and long flowing sleeves. Her pin straight hair, as deep and dark as the bark of an oak tree, lay against her shoulders and back with a simple twisted gold and leather band holding the strands back. To match the golden designs on her dress, two intricate gold covers were placed on the claws of her wing joints.

Maleficent was very proud of her wings. They were strong and big, dragging along the ground as she walked, and were as dark as the deepest night. The feathers would shimmer as light bounced across them. They would bring her high into the sky, so close to the stars that she could almost touch them, while the clouds would break as they floated through her slim fingers. She had gifted Bilbo an enchanted wisp of cloud after the quest 60 years ago. It was like a miniature cloud that would just float around and occasionally rain or snow but the hobbit had been more than amazed at the small piece of magic.

The sound of pounding feet and and rustling grass came from the right of the wagon before a Hobbit, supporting the natural curls like many others, appeared on the ledge. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at the pair with ocean blue eyes that matched his shirt.

"You're late!" He pointed out. Maleficent raised a perfect eyebrow while Gandalf turned his head towards Frodo slowly. He glowered at him from beneath the brim of his pointed blue hat.

"A wizard is never, Frodo Baggins. Nor are they early. They arrive precisely when they mean to"

Maleficent and Gandalf share a glance while Frodo tries to hide the smile that was threatening to break out across his face. Laughter bubbles from the three before the young halfling jumped into the cart and wrapped an arm around each of them. Maleficent smiles as she patted his back as her wings ruffled happily.

"It's wonderful to see you two!" Frodo beamed.

"You didn't think we'd miss Bilbos birthday." The brunette woman chuckled as the boy sat between herself and her older friend. The ravenette shook his head and beamed at the tall woman, excited to see her after her long years of travels. She visited a lot while he was young and after his uncle returned from his adventure so, like Gandalf, she became a regular face around the Shire.

Though, probably a more welcomed one.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf asked as the winged woman took in the sights of the Shire. Oh how's she's missed the rolling hills. The twisting paths and the stretching forests full of wild flowers and the sweet smell of spring that seemed to last forever.

"You know Bilbo." Frodo chuckled at the though of his beloved uncle "He's got the whole place in an uproar"

Maleficent couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past her perfect lips "Well, that should please him." Her voice was full of fondness and nostalgia as she reminisced about times before Frodo.

Frodo continued with a small smirk "Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They all laugh as they pass the Hobbits hard at work in the fields. The smell of fresh earth filled the air as well as the sweet scent of garden flowers. They cross over a small stone bridge over a stream and into the little town square, making their way towards Bag End. Maleficent waved and smiled at a few familiar faces. They pass through the little town of Hobbiton and watch the other Hobbits while doing so. She had always loved their simple way of life. It was so calming and pleasant that she wouldn't mind just stopping and staying her for the rest of her life, living out the last of her years in a warm home with a plate of cakes in front of her.

Frodos voice grew slight worked as his smile fell ever so slightly "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study."

The two magical beings sent each other a worried look before turning their eyes ahead to watch the road and listen to their friend.

"He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Gandalf grunted and gave Frodo a sideways glance. Frodo looked back at him, waiting for him to answer while Maleficent just blatantly avoided his gaze as it flickers to her. Gandalf just looks away looking as if he didn't know anything.

The Hobbit laughed with a huff "All right, then. Keep your secrets."

"What?" The old Wizard hums while the woman just watched the clouds.

"But I know you have something to do with it." Frodo pushed.

Gandalf took on a look of innocence as he let out a huff "Good gracious me."

Frodo laughed softly "Before you two came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Yes, Indeed. Lovely family" Maleficent cooed as she avoided the young man's gaze. Thoughts of the party of Dwarfs swarming poor Bilbos home filled her mind and if she wasn't careful she would begin to laugh.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Gandalf finally caved "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

The brunette snorted and rolled her eyes at the blatant understatement about what had happened. He basically threw a party at the man's home.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh, really?" The wizards voice was full of false shock at the not so unexpected news.

They ambled past a hobbit hole with a grumpy hobbit working in the garden. His face was weathered and tired and when his narrowed eyes settled on Gandalf, he turned even more grumpy. A group of several Hobbit children run after the carriage as soon as they spot it. They cheer and wave at the two magic user while the hobbit between the smiled brightly. The children call their names and cheered for fireworks as they continued to move along in the horse drawn cart. 

When there was no gleeful explosions or burst of color, the children sighed and murmured to each other in disappointment. They waited as Gandalf pretended not to notice them, Maleficent and Frodo eyeing him expectantly as a grin spread across the old man's face slowly. A small snap went off and butterflies made of golden sparks sprang from the back of the cart like a plume of smoke before they began to flutter around the children. Gandalf laughed gleefully, eyes crinkling at the sides in joy, while the witch beside him clapped her hands and chuckled.

"Gandalf? Maleficent?" Frodo hummed with a thoughtful smile "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy!" The old wizard laughed to himself with a thoughtful smile "So am I."

"It's great to be back, my dear" The brunette smiled and she patted the young man's shoulder fondly.

He stood up as they passed a grassy ledge before shuffling to the edge of the cart. He jumped from the seat as they kept moving slowly along the beautiful winding roads of the Shire, the dirt tracks leading all the way to Bilbos on top of the hill. He waved over his shoulder, Maleficent waving back with a motherly smile, before turning back to the rolling hills. Birds sung and the sun shone brightly as the evening drew nearer, the party drawing closer, while the buzzing of honey bees mingled with the sings of the birds. 

It was a beautiful day for a party.

𝔙𝔞𝔩𝔨𝔶𝔯𝔦𝔢  
" casualties of war "  
FACE CLAIMS  
────── 〔✿〕──────  
𝔐𝔞𝔩𝔢𝔣𝔦𝔠𝔢𝔫𝔱  
" the witch "  
ANGELINA JOLIE  
────── 〔✿〕──────  
𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔉𝔢𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔰𝔥𝔦𝔭  
" the companions "  
THEIR RESPECTIVE ACTORS


	2. | A Night To Remember

Gandalf pushed the gate of Bag End open, Maleficent chuckling at the sing hung on it, and made his way up the stone path to the door. The woman followed behind him closely as her wings fluffed up excitedly. It had been a while since she last saw her dear friend and she was going to make up for her absence. She just didn't know how yet. Gandalf rapped on the door with the bottom of his staff before a muffled and familiar voice came from behind the green wood.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

The brunette laughed and called out to the hobbit "what about very old friends?"

The round entrance, still the same shade of forest green as 60 years ago, creaked open and an elderly man appeared. His curly hair had long gone grey but his round eyes still held that playfully spark of adventure and youth. Bilbo gave the two sorcerers looks of disbelief as he stepped further into the light of the outside.

"Gandalf?" He laughed weakly "Maleficent?"

"Bilbo Baggins!" The old wizard boomed with a joyful laugh. They pair hugged before the hobbit shuffled around the man towards the winged woman. She crouched and opened her arms with a bright smile. They embraced tightly, the woman's feathers quivering in excitement, while the old halfling laughed. They're missed each other more then they thought they had. 

"Still as beautiful as ever I see" Bilbo chuckled as he pulled back.

Maleficent placed a small kiss on his forehead "while you haven't aged a day!"

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome! Oh, here we are."

Bilbo retreats back into his home and holds the door open for his friends as he ushered them in. Maleficent took a deep breath of that familiar and homely smell that instantly made her relax and sigh with contentment. As the door closed behind them, everything unfamiliar was locked out and they were surrounded in the air of safety. He took Gandalf's hat and staff, Maleficents own one being shrunk to fit into her dress pocket, and began to walk deeper into his home.

"Tea?" Bilbo called over his shoulder "Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha! It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." Both Maleficent an Gandalf answered.

Gandalf backs into a the chandelier then turns and bumps his head onto the beam. He let out as gasp as the brunette woman chuckled softly. He rubs his forehead and walked into Bilbo's study. Maleficent followed, wings tucked tightly to her back, with her head bowed so her horns didn't scrape the ceiling. It had happened a few times before. The old wizard looked at the papers on the desk, a map of The Lonely Mountain among them. Bilbo continues to talk to the two about what there was to eat.

"I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've got cold chicken and a bit of pickle... there's some cheese here. Oh no it won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart... But not much for afters – Oh, no, we're all right. I've just found some sponge cake."

Bilbo entered the study, looking for Gandalf and Maleficent, who had left "I could make you some eggs if you'd like- Oh. Gandalf? Mal?."

Gandalf peers into the study from the kitchen behind Bilbo. The woman was bustling about getting cups for them, being careful with the older china.

"Just tea, thank you."

"Oh, right." Bilbos huffed before stuffing a small cake into his mouth "You don't mind if I eat, do you?"

Gandalf sat down at the table which was now set with cups. Maleficent sat beside him with her ankles crossed under her dress. "No, not at all."

A sharp knock rocked the green door as a shrill woman's voice came through the wood. Maleficent huffed and leaned forward in her seat to peer down the hall at the door. She couldn't see out the window.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" The woman cried out angrily.

Bilbo throws himself towards the wall, choking on his food, in a desperate attempt to hide. Then he turned to his two friends, and whispered harshly. His eyes were wide with terror.

"I'm not at home!"

He tiptoed over to the window in the study, taking a peek at who was outside. Maleficent waited patiently for a name but she already had an inkling about who it was.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses." Bilbo hissed.

"I know you're in there!" The woman hissed again.

"Wasn't she the one that stole your spoons?" The witch hummed. Bilbo told her about when he came back, they were auctioning off his things and that Lobelia was running off with his silverware. Bilbo nodded sharply.

"They're after the house. And I still haven't gotten all my spoons back!"

Bilbo turned around briskly and quietly entered the kitchen again, still whispering as a frown settled on his aged face.

"They've never forgiven me for living this long." He went over to the little round window in the kitchen and looked out "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day. They never give me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again. Mountains, my dear! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" Bilbo took the tea off the fire with a towel.

"So you mean to go through with your plan, then." Gandalf huffed.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Gandalf opened the lid on the pot "Oh, thank you."

"Frodo suspects something." Maleficent pointed out as she sipped her freshly poured tea. It was made perfectly with a good bit of milk and a lot of sugar.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins!" The hobbit huffed proudly "Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"You will tell him, won't you?" She pressed.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo huffed.

"He's very fond of you." Maleficent smiled softly.

"I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little rivers. I am old. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart"

He began to with the golden ring in his pocket subtly. Gandalf notices this but keeps silent. Bilbo sits down and joins Gandalf and Maleficent at the table as he sighed from tiredness.

"I feel thin. Sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

Gandalf and Bilbo later sat outside Bag End, each with a pipe in their mouth. Maleficent was crouched by the flower bed, not being a smoker, and was fixing some of the flower beds. She used her magic to make them flourish in the night like little jewels and made the bluebells shine softly like little lanterns. The two looked at the field where the party is to be held, the tents set up and the lanterns being lit as night approaches. Maleficent glanced at them and smile at the old hobbit as he blew a smoke ring.

"Old Toby." Bilbos voice was content and soft "The finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Bilbo blew a second ring of smoke which was bigger than the first. Gandalf smiles and blew a ship of smoke, sailing trough the smoke ring that Bilbo made. It disappeared and faded into the night as Maleficent sat beside them.

"Gandalf, Maleficent, my old friends this will be a night to remember."

A huge firework explodes ever the party field below, showering the crowd in sparks, which disappear right before they hit the Hobbits. A lot of Hobbits dance, eat, drink and talk with each other. Maleficent laughed as she span and danced with a small little girl, other children admiring and cooing over her wings. Bilbo greats guests before Maleficent sat her self down on a bench with a huff. Her wings were lose against her back, brushing the floor as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She hasn't had this much fun in years.

Frodo was dancing, and so was Rosie. The brunette witch watched them and laughed when Frodo waved at her excitedly. Sam was watching from his seat beside her, looking at Rosie wistfully as he slowly began to blush. Frodo dropped down beside beside him with a huff.

"Go on Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance." The black haired boy pushed softly.

"I think I'll just have another ale."

"Oh, no, you don't. Go on!" Frodo pushed his friend towards the field where he was instantly pulled into dancing with Rosie. Maleficent laughed with the young hobbit. The woman's laughter was cut short as Frodo sprang from his seat and grabbed her hand. Her wings curled against her back quickly as she danced with her friends nephew. After tiring out the witch by dancing nonstop, Frodo ran off to find his uncle. Maleficent huffed and sat down with a hand over her heart. Her pale cheeks were flushed with color while her ruby red lips were pulled into a beautiful smile. Her eyes flickered upward when a large firework exploded in a flurry of red and orange sparks.

The crowd starts to clap and cheer as they watch. The red cluster shifts and grows bigger, a pair of wings bursting into existence as the original spark shifts and turns into the head of a dragon. The crowd gasp and screech, running from the firework as it drew near. Maleficent watched as it flew above her, the hobbits dropping to the ground. The dragon dissolved above the cliffs before aloud exploration ripped through the night and masses of summer colors burst to life in the night. The crowd and Maleficent cheered and clapped at the magnificent magical firework.

"Speech, Bilbo, speech!" A hobbit in the crow cried out before said hobbit climbed onto the stage. He bowed playfully. Maleficent stood in the back with the old wizard and clapped with the rest of the part goers.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots."

"Proudfeet!" A Hobbit in the crowd called out gruffly. Bilbo shook him off and everyone laughed. He continued his speech.

"Today is my 111th birthday! But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The hobbits seem to not know how to take what Bilbo just said. They look at each other in confusion. Bilbo pulls the ring out of his pocket and strokes it behind his back. Gandalf watches closely, suspecting something, while Maleficent tilted her head in confusion. Frodo watches, his smile slowly vanishing.

"I, uh, I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long.I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell." His eyes flickered to his nephew "Goodbye"

Pain and dread instantly shocked Maleficents heart as she cried out of shock, wings shuddering and legs giving out. Her slim hand flew to her chest as her eyes clenched shut. Shudders rushed down her spine. She hasn't felt him in almost 60 years yet a soon as Bilbo disappeared it all came flooding back. Gandalf dropped to her side, eyes swimming with worry, but she brushed him off as the pain faded. He knew what was wrong.

He helped the drained woman to her feet and, before the hobbits could question what they saw, whisked her away to Bag End. They raced up the winding road of the Shire, Maleficents wings dragging behind her slightly ,before they came to the familiar garden. The door was unlocked so they entered the dimly lit home. Bilbo was bustling about as he laughed to himself and packed a big.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Gandalf's deep voice frightened Bilbo, making the old hobbit gasp and place a hand over his heart. His fear fell away into laughter, not noticing Maleficent leaning against the wall heavily. Her hear still beat painfully fast while her mind was racing with dark memories and thoughts.

"Come on, Gandalf! Did you see their faces?"

The old wizard ignored his jest and instead hissed in a warning ton "There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun!" The hobbit counter before sighing "Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?"

Bilbo continues packing his stuff for the journey with less enthusiasm than before. Maleficent watched, each breath being labored and tired, but smile sadly.

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them."

"And you, Maleficent? He's very fond of you"

The witch smiled and stood straighter "I plan to stay a while. I have had enough traveling to last me a lifetime"

Bilbo smiled and nodded approvingly "I'm leaving everything to him."

"What about this Ring of yours, is that staying too?" Gandalf pointed out as he watched his friend closely.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." He sighed. Gandalf went to the mantelpiece looking for the envelope, giving the brunette woman a concerned glance as he passed, but froze when the hobbit continued to speak.

"No. Wait, it's here in my pocket." He pulled out the Ring and stared at it intently. His voice grew hoarse and wispy as his finger ghosted over the gold band."Heh, isn't that–? Isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the Ring behind, Bilbo. Is it that hard?" Maleficent advised as she kept her distance from the hobbit and that monstrous and powerful ring he held in his hand. She could feel the malice and hate rolling off it, surrounding the band and filling the room like a smog, while her chest jumped in pain. Her great wings curled again her back tightly.

"Well no." Biblo hummed before his voice snapped and turned angry and defensive. "And yes! Now it comes to it. I don't feel like parting with it. Its mine. I found it! It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf tried to calm the hobbit, who shuffled about nervously as he held the cursed ring closer. He shifted on front of the pale witch.

Bilbo turned towards Gandalf with a furious look on his face. His voice was rough while his lips, normally covered with a jolly smile, were pulled into a viscous snarl. "Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" His voice went wispy and dark as he continued to stroke the ring "It's mine! My own. My precious."

"Precious?" Maleficent hissed as she took at step closer "Its been called that before, but not by you."

"Argh!" Bilbo cried out making the witch reel back slightly "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that Ring quite long enough." Gandalf hissed as he took at stride towards the halfling.

Bilbo shook his fists at the wizard as he growled, almost like a cornered animal, at him "You want it for yourself!"

Maleficents mouth dropped open in shock as she gasped out her friends name, appalled at the accusation, while Gandalf took a threatening step forward. Shadows snaked across the wall, the firelight dimming in the presence of magic, while the wooden beams seemed to creak and moan.

"Bilbo Baggins!" The old man's voice was dark as Bilbo jumped back towards the wall behind him in fright "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. We are not trying to rob you."

The room fade again into beautiful fire light as Gandalf softened his voice "We're trying to help you."

Bilbo rans into Gandalf's arms, weeping, while Maleficent pushed herself off the wall and towards her friends. She placed a gentle hand on the hobbits shoulder, Bilbo placing his own weathered one over her own. His watery eyes met her own and she gave him a calming and loving smile.

"All your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go." Gandalf encouraged gently.

"You're right, Gandalf. The Ring must go to Frodo. It's late. The road is long. Yes, it is time."

The old hobbit picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking towards the door. It creaked on its golden hinges as it opened and started to walk out. Maleficent called after him, worry still laced in her velvet voice, while the firelight danced in her jewel like eyes "Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket."

Bilbo stops and looked at Maleficent before realization flickered across his face "Oh, yes.."

He took the golden Ring out of his pocket and looked at it with a stern face. Dark whispers and hate radiated from the plain looking piece of jewelry. Maleficent narrowed her eyes at it but smiled at the hobbit. Slowly, he tipped his hand, letting the ring fall to the floor. It slammed to the floor with a heavy and flat thud. It did not bounce for the weight of the evil it carried was unmeasurable. Quickly, Bilbo strode out, but stopped a few strides from the door and took deep calming breaths breaths. His eyes were clear while his heart felt light. Gandalf and Maleficent came out after him with light footsteps. He turned to them with a wishful smile.

"I've thought of an ending for my book" Biblo hummed softly ":"And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Gandalf's voice was soft as himself and Maleficent lowered themselves to his height.

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Biblo said solemnly as they shook hands.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo"

"Goodbye, Maleficent"

The witch smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead "Goodbye, my dear"

He turned and skipped out of the gate, down the road going east, singing softly into the star filled night. Maleficent stood and watched with a calm gaze as her old friend started his final journey.

"Until our next meeting." The wizard smiled.


	3. | The One Ring

The sun shone brightly, its proud golden glow gracing the earth with its warmth, while morning birds sung happily. They chirped their songs as they harmonized together. The clouds sailed the air leisurely, crawling across the sky at their own pace, while the air smelt of fresh wild flowers and sweet honey.

Maleficents eyes followed the two small birds that flew above them. Their wide wings held them suspended in the air, no fear of falling present in their dark eyes, while her own wings longed to stretch and catch the wind. She walked ahead of the two hobbits but her heart yearned to fly with those birds. A sigh passed her ruby lips before her eyes flickered back over her shoulder to the blonde hobbit that was looking at her. His brown eyes ghosted over her sharp and twisted horns then tracked down the feathers of her wings.

"Is their something you'd like to ask?" She hummed as her right hand rested on her sword while the left clutched her staff loosely. Frodo perked up at the sound of her voice while Sam jumped softly.

"I was just wonderin' m'lady..." Sam hummed as he kicked the dirt nervously. He regretted even opening his mouth at this point but there was no going back. His curiosity wouldn't allow it "how...old are you?"

"Sam!?" Frodo laughed, his cheeks almost hurting with how wide his smile was. Maleficent chuckled softly as her wings shook with her shoulders.

"I know! I know!" Sam cried out as he blushed "it's just that, well, you were on that adventure with Mr. Bilbo and that was sixty years ago..."

He trailed off as the witches laughter grew slightly louder "I age like a Dúnedain, dear Sam, and I am currently 83 years old"

Both hobbits eyes widened at the sudden revelation while Maleficent laughter dimmed to a teasing smile. Many perceived her pointed ears as elvish which led to misconceptions about her race. A winged she-elf, or something akin to that. Which was wrong. She was simply Maleficent. The trio lapse into a comfortable silence once more and continued their trek though the country and the vast field of the Shire. They walk past trees and more fields, farmers and windmills, till Sam stops.

"This is it." He called to Maleficent and Frodo whips had stopped walking and turned to him.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

Sam sighed as he stared at the nervously "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"C'mon, Sam." Sam hesitated when stepping forward but Frodo put his arm around his shoulder in comfort "Remember what Bilbo used to say? "It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Maleficent smiled at them and, as they passed her, patted Sams hair softly. He smiled up at her and blushed softly while the witch fell into step behind them. They continued their long trek to the forest. The warm day slowly faded to a starry night and it soon became to dark for them to travel. The trio set up their camp, nothing more than a few bedrolls and a fire, on a small patch of land at the base of an old tree. Sam got to work cooking quickly while Maleficent and Frodo lay back against an old log. The hobbit smoked while the witch watched the flames of their small fire dance in the night. Her horned head leaned back against the wood, eyes threatening to flicker shut, but they shot open at a distant sound. Her hands flew to her sword and staff but she left them when she saw the distant glow of light and felt the familiar presence of elven magic. 

"Wood-elves." The witch hummed as she stood up. Her wings flexed and stretched slightly.

The two hobbits rushed through the flora and dropped down behind a log to hide. Maleficent followed and crouched behind them. She watched the group of elves glide through the forest as if they were ghost, barley present to the living, and just fading through their plane of existence. A glow of white light seemed to surround them, making them look like stars. She thought they looked beautiful.

"They're going to the Harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo explained.

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam sighed wistfully as he watched them pass.

"Never to return."

Sam spoke with a solemn and forlorn tone in his gentle voice "I don't know why it makes me sad."

The trio left a few moments later and were now curled up back at their camp. Frodo was lying down, almost asleep, with his eyes shut while Sam continued trying to become comfortable. Maleficent lay on her back, wings curled to her sides, with her swords close to her hip. Her jewel like eyes flickered across the constellations that were painted across the sky but her curved ears were twitching irritability with was sound that the blonde gardener made.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty, great root stickin' into my back." Sam huffed.

Frodo spoke dreamily but did not open his striking blue eyes "Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo." He huffed "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

Frodo smiled with his eyes still shut "Me neither, Sam."

Maleficent had had enough. She stood abruptly, startling the two halflings, before stepping over Sam so she was between them. She dropped to her ass and huffed a quick 'stand up' to both of them. They did what they were told and jumped to their feet. The witch leaned back, her cloak wrapped tightly around her body, and spread her wings against the ground. 

"Lye down and just close your eyes or I'll be forced to put a spell on both of you" Maleficents eyes were closed as she spoke but her lips twitched into a small smirk. 

The two hobbits shared a glance before lying down back down. Their eyes widened at how soft the witches feathers were. They melted into her wings, which curled slightly beneath them, and closed their eyes contently. Sam no longer felt any roots or stones prodding his back while Frodo's body relaxed from the warmth that radiated from the brunette woman. Maleficent barley felt their weight on her strong wings, which were acting like a mattress for each of them, while her own cloak kept her warm. She had drifted to sleep not long after her hobbits. 

The next morning they did not spend much time packing for they carried little but the necessities. Maleficent dusted off her wings, stretching them to their impressive true size, before the trio continued their journey. They passed out of the forest and into a large cornfield. Maleficents horns could be nearly seen through the surprisingly tall stalks. The witch and Frodo walked close together while Sam lagged behind slightly. His eyes were cast to the floor so he didn't notice when the pair in front of him slipped from his sight.

He looked up and called out for them somewhat calmly "Mr Frodo? Miss Maleficent?" He quickly grew more anxious "Frodo?"

Frodo turned the corner of the old and worn path and stared at Sam confusedly. Maleficent appeared behind him a moment later, leaning on her staff slightly. Her eyes were full of worry but it faded when she saw Sam calm down.

"I thought I'd lost you." He added as his shoulders sagged from relief.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo laughed slightly. Maleficent stepped away from him and stared at the trees from through the cornstalks. 

"It's just something Gandalf said." The blonde recalled.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'" Sam called "And I don't mean to."

Frodo chuckled gently at his friend "Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Two figures burst from the stalks beside them and they were instantly bombarded by two other Hobbits. The group fell to the dirt floor in a small pile while the witch raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip. She should of moved to help but her attention was pulled away by a distant, and very angry, voice. She turned, sparing the four hobbits a glance, and waited for the voice to yell again to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried happily as he clambered off the black haired hobbit before his eyes flickered to the standing witch "and Maleficent! Hello m'lady!"

"Hello, Frodo!" Merry called.

"Get off 'im! Come on, Frodo." Sam huffed angrily as he tugged Pippin off of his friend. 

Frodo exchanged a look with Maleficent as they watched the two quickly pick up the fallen vegetables "What's the meaning of this?"

Realization washed over Sam as his arms were stuffed with cabbages and an array of other vegetables "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" 

Dogs barking and a man's angry yells filled the air and Maleficent quickly turned and ushered the hobbits to run. Merry shoved Frodo into the stalks and Pippin followed. Sam stayed there in nervous indecision before running right off behind the others while Maleficent was running close in front of him. She could fly but that would give away where they were. And it would just be rude.

They continued running and the woman was beginning to wonder when the field ended but thankfully her question was answered not a moment later. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were stooped in front of her, right at the edge of a small cliff. Maleficent skipped to a stop and was just able to twist out of the way before Sam rammed right into the trio of hobbits on the edge. 

She watched, with wide eyes, as the group rolled and tumbled down the dirty slope. She flicked soft when they landed with a hard thump. Her eyes flickered to the trees that littered the slope and sighed. She had almost no room to open her wings so instead of begging able to glide down she'd have to jump. Maleficent watched for a moment as Sam, Merry, and Pippin raced to cluster of mushrooms before stepping of the ledge.

Her boots skidded in the muck for a moment before her wings unfurled slightly, catching the wind enough to slow her decent, and stumbled to a stop beside Frodo. The woman straightened to her full height and shook out her wings before her eyes fixed on the hobbit beside her. His blue eyes were fixated on the bend at the end of the road which disappeared into the forest. The witch watched as well before a harsh wind ripped down the path and rustled the called leaves along the sides of the track. 

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo cried.

They all jump over the side of a tree and took cover in a small nook under a root. Maleficent shifted her wings to curl around the backs of the hobbits and to shield their sides slightly. Sam, Merry, and Pippin continued to examine their mushrooms and chat quietly while Frodo stayed deathly still. Maleficent shrunk her staff and gripped the handle of her sword tightly. She knew what was to come for them. The scar on her stomach began to ache but she payed it no mind as the sound of horseshoes approach.

"Be quiet." She hissed as her grip tightened. 

The shadowy figure of a horse, blood coating its midnight fur as if the beast was injured, came to as top on the road above them. Maleficent pressed further back to the tree root as the beast pounded its hoof against the Earth and its rider dismounted. The clanking of old armor echoed from above them before the dark figure, it's face shroud in the shadows of its hood, crouched and gripped the root above them. It's sharp gauntlets almost grazed against the woman twisted horn so she tilted her head out of its reach.

One of the nine, dreadful creatures neither living nor dead, loomed above them.

A spider, big and ugly, crawled down Merry's sleeve while a centipede slithered from between the black rider's fingers. Maleficent watched with a stone face as worms wriggle by the hobbits bare feet. Her wound seemed to burn like fire but she remained poised and stoic. It was not the king but that was only a small sliver of hope.

It sniffed at the air, hood whipping from side to side, while evil seemed to role off of its being. Maleficent shifted and breathed deeply as black seeped into her vision, pain spreading from her old stab wound to her heart, but made no move as the ring called her name. Her eyes traveled up Frodo's chest before settling on his pocket.

Take me, It hissed to her, you were so close before and you are so close now. You know the way to Mordor, you know magic as black as the witch kings. Take me!

The witches eyes snapped to the golden band that was pulled from Frodo's pocket. His eyes flickered closed, his breathing now labored, and brought the ring closer to his finger seemingly in a trance. The Nazgûls head whipped around as its fist tightened around the roots. 

Maleficent reach over and pushed his hand back to his chest and he quickly snapped out of his daze. His blue eyes snapped to the witches, who gave him a concerned yet stern look, before he relaxed and closed his fist around the ring. The rider stoped and was deathly silent while Maleficent flexed her fingers around the handle of her sword. Merry shifted beside her before he threw the bag full of mushrooms in the opposite side of the tree to distract the black rider. The Nazgûl screeched and stalked after the sound while the hobbits burst from the small nook in the earth and raced down the hill. Maleficent raced after them, wings tucked to her sides tightly, while her hand rested on her sword loosely. They ran till the four hobbits stumbled to a stop out of breath. The witch looked around, searching for the cursed creature that hunted them.

"What was that?" Merry panted.

Frodo looked down and his eyes widen in fear, staring at the Ring clenched in his palm. Maleficent moves through the long grass slowly and came to stand beside the black haired hobbit. The two newcomers stared at the witch, eyes shifting to her weapon, before Pippin pied up slightly panicked.

"What's going on?"

Merry stepped forward "That Black Rider was looking for something.. or someone. Frodo?"

"Get down!" Maleficent hissed as she dropped to the forest floor. She pulled Merry and Frodo with her before her hand once more flew to her weapon. 

A Nazgúl on top of a hill clutching the reins of its mount tightly. The moon shone brightly, hanging high in the black sky, while the horse let out a puff of air. It came out as a small misty cloud. Maleficent shifted and flexed her wings before she turned her head to Merry. He stared at her in confusion and slight fear. The presences of the being that had disappeared from the top of the hill still hung in the air heavily.

"We have to leave the Shire." She whispered "The three of us must get to Bree."

"Right." He huffed before his eyes widened in realization "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

They stood swiftly and began to run for the Ferry, when a Nazgúl burst out from behind some bushes. It screeched, black cloak whipping around its being, before Maleficent launched in front of the hobbits and spread her wings. The horse reared and backed up at the sudden movement while its rider screeched as she swiped at him with the sharp talon on the joints. The hobbits were still parted, Sam, Merry and Pippin running for the Ferry, with Frodo left with Maleficent. With quick steps he managed to get around the witch and the Nazgúl and headed straight for the Ferry. 

The rider tried to guide its horse around the witch but she only shifted her wings and with a quick strike, raked the talon across the horses neck. The beast reared with a pained sound while the rider screeched in anger and drew its blade. Maleficent dove out of the way, not having enough time to draw her own, when the black rider swiped at her. It was all he needed to kick his horse into a swift gallop. 

The witch sprung up and spread her wing and with one powerful beat, she was in the air. She followed the Nazgûl closely, weaving in and out off trees, till they both burst from the forest and into the clear night air. Frodo raced along the the path to the wooden peer. The beast was close on his heels, hooves pounding against the wood, before the hobbit launched across the gap and onto the raft with his friends. Maleficent swooped down and landed on the end of the peer, the rider tugging the reins harshly, and swiped her newly draw sword through the air in a deadly and graceful arc. 

The clanging of steel filled the air and the hobbits watched as the witch blocked a blow from the wraith and jump backwards into the air. She flapped her wings, sending a strong gust of wind at their attacker, who shrieked and yanked his reins brutally. The horse raced back down the peer and turned off to joins two other wraiths as they rode past them. 

The witch stayed in the air before lowering onto the raft cautiously. It's wobbled at the added weight but steadied quickly. Maleficent sheathed her sword and let her wings relax as she took deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. She sent Frodo a look, examining him for any injuries, before turning to Merry who manned the oar.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" She huffed.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles."

Maleficent nodded before she turned her head. Her ears twitched at the distant sound of hooves pounding against the ground, thankfully growing more and more distant ,before she sat slowly. They had a long night ahead of them.


	4. | Riders In Black

The sun shone brightly, its proud golden glow gracing the earth with its warmth, while morning birds sung happily. They chirped their songs as they harmonized together. The clouds sailed the air leisurely, crawling across the sky at their own pace, while the air smelt of fresh wild flowers and sweet honey.

Maleficents eyes followed the two small birds that flew above them. Their wide wings held them suspended in the air, no fear of falling present in their dark eyes, while her own wings longed to stretch and catch the wind. She walked ahead of the two hobbits but her heart yearned to fly with those birds. A sigh passed her ruby lips before her eyes flickered back over her shoulder to the blonde hobbit that was looking at her. His brown eyes ghosted over her sharp and twisted horns then tracked down the feathers of her wings.

"Is their something you'd like to ask?" She hummed as her right hand rested on her sword while the left clutched her staff loosely. Frodo perked up at the sound of her voice while Sam jumped softly.

"I was just wonderin' m'lady..." Sam hummed as he kicked the dirt nervously. He regretted even opening his mouth at this point but there was no going back. His curiosity wouldn't allow it "how...old are you?"

"Sam!?" Frodo laughed, his cheeks almost hurting with how wide his smile was. Maleficent chuckled softly as her wings shook with her shoulders.

"I know! I know!" Sam cried out as he blushed "it's just that, well, you were on that adventure with Mr. Bilbo and that was sixty years ago..."

He trailed off as the witches laughter grew slightly louder "I age like a Dúnedain, dear Sam, and I am currently 83 years old"

Both hobbits eyes widened at the sudden revelation while Maleficent laughter dimmed to a teasing smile. Many perceived her pointed ears as elvish which led to misconceptions about her race. A winged she-elf, or something akin to that. Which was wrong. She was simply Maleficent. The trio lapse into a comfortable silence once more and continued their trek though the country and the vast field of the Shire. They walk past trees and more fields, farmers and windmills, till Sam stops.

"This is it." He called to Maleficent and Frodo whips had stopped walking and turned to him.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

Sam sighed as he stared at the nervously "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

"C'mon, Sam." Sam hesitated when stepping forward but Frodo put his arm around his shoulder in comfort "Remember what Bilbo used to say? "It's a dangerous business, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."

Maleficent smiled at them and, as they passed her, patted Sams hair softly. He smiled up at her and blushed softly while the witch fell into step behind them. They continued their long trek to the forest. The warm day slowly faded to a starry night and it soon became to dark for them to travel. The trio set up their camp, nothing more than a few bedrolls and a fire, on a small patch of land at the base of an old tree. Sam got to work cooking quickly while Maleficent and Frodo lay back against an old log. The hobbit smoked while the witch watched the flames of their small fire dance in the night. Her horned head leaned back against the wood, eyes threatening to flicker shut, but they shot open at a distant sound. Her hands flew to her sword and staff but she left them when she saw the distant glow of light and felt the familiar presence of elven magic. 

"Wood-elves." The witch hummed as she stood up. Her wings flexed and stretched slightly.

The two hobbits rushed through the flora and dropped down behind a log to hide. Maleficent followed and crouched behind them. She watched the group of elves glide through the forest as if they were ghost, barley present to the living, and just fading through their plane of existence. A glow of white light seemed to surround them, making them look like stars. She thought they looked beautiful.

"They're going to the Harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Havens." Frodo explained.

"They're leaving Middle-earth." Sam sighed wistfully as he watched them pass.

"Never to return."

Sam spoke with a solemn and forlorn tone in his gentle voice "I don't know why it makes me sad."

The trio left a few moments later and were now curled up back at their camp. Frodo was lying down, almost asleep, with his eyes shut while Sam continued trying to become comfortable. Maleficent lay on her back, wings curled to her sides, with her swords close to her hip. Her jewel like eyes flickered across the constellations that were painted across the sky but her curved ears were twitching irritability with was sound that the blonde gardener made.

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty, great root stickin' into my back." Sam huffed.

Frodo spoke dreamily but did not open his striking blue eyes "Just shut your eyes and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo." He huffed "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

Frodo smiled with his eyes still shut "Me neither, Sam."

Maleficent had had enough. She stood abruptly, startling the two halflings, before stepping over Sam so she was between them. She dropped to her ass and huffed a quick 'stand up' to both of them. They did what they were told and jumped to their feet. The witch leaned back, her cloak wrapped tightly around her body, and spread her wings against the ground. 

"Lye down and just close your eyes or I'll be forced to put a spell on both of you" Maleficents eyes were closed as she spoke but her lips twitched into a small smirk. 

The two hobbits shared a glance before lying down back down. Their eyes widened at how soft the witches feathers were. They melted into her wings, which curled slightly beneath them, and closed their eyes contently. Sam no longer felt any roots or stones prodding his back while Frodo's body relaxed from the warmth that radiated from the brunette woman. Maleficent barley felt their weight on her strong wings, which were acting like a mattress for each of them, while her own cloak kept her warm. She had drifted to sleep not long after her hobbits. 

The next morning they did not spend much time packing for they carried little but the necessities. Maleficent dusted off her wings, stretching them to their impressive true size, before the trio continued their journey. They passed out of the forest and into a large cornfield. Maleficents horns could be nearly seen through the surprisingly tall stalks. The witch and Frodo walked close together while Sam lagged behind slightly. His eyes were cast to the floor so he didn't notice when the pair in front of him slipped from his sight.

He looked up and called out for them somewhat calmly "Mr Frodo? Miss Maleficent?" He quickly grew more anxious "Frodo?"

Frodo turned the corner of the old and worn path and stared at Sam confusedly. Maleficent appeared behind him a moment later, leaning on her staff slightly. Her eyes were full of worry but it faded when she saw Sam calm down.

"I thought I'd lost you." He added as his shoulders sagged from relief.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo laughed slightly. Maleficent stepped away from him and stared at the trees from through the cornstalks. 

"It's just something Gandalf said." The blonde recalled.

"What did he say?" Frodo asked.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'" Sam called "And I don't mean to."

Frodo chuckled gently at his friend "Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Two figures burst from the stalks beside them and they were instantly bombarded by two other Hobbits. The group fell to the dirt floor in a small pile while the witch raised a brow and placed a hand on her hip. She should of moved to help but her attention was pulled away by a distant, and very angry, voice. She turned, sparing the four hobbits a glance, and waited for the voice to yell again to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins!" Pippin cried happily as he clambered off the black haired hobbit before his eyes flickered to the standing witch "and Maleficent! Hello m'lady!"

"Hello, Frodo!" Merry called.

"Get off 'im! Come on, Frodo." Sam huffed angrily as he tugged Pippin off of his friend. 

Frodo exchanged a look with Maleficent as they watched the two quickly pick up the fallen vegetables "What's the meaning of this?"

Realization washed over Sam as his arms were stuffed with cabbages and an array of other vegetables "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" 

Dogs barking and a man's angry yells filled the air and Maleficent quickly turned and ushered the hobbits to run. Merry shoved Frodo into the stalks and Pippin followed. Sam stayed there in nervous indecision before running right off behind the others while Maleficent was running close in front of him. She could fly but that would give away where they were. And it would just be rude.

They continued running and the woman was beginning to wonder when the field ended but thankfully her question was answered not a moment later. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were stooped in front of her, right at the edge of a small cliff. Maleficent skipped to a stop and was just able to twist out of the way before Sam rammed right into the trio of hobbits on the edge. 

She watched, with wide eyes, as the group rolled and tumbled down the dirty slope. She flicked soft when they landed with a hard thump. Her eyes flickered to the trees that littered the slope and sighed. She had almost no room to open her wings so instead of begging able to glide down she'd have to jump. Maleficent watched for a moment as Sam, Merry, and Pippin raced to cluster of mushrooms before stepping of the ledge.

Her boots skidded in the muck for a moment before her wings unfurled slightly, catching the wind enough to slow her decent, and stumbled to a stop beside Frodo. The woman straightened to her full height and shook out her wings before her eyes fixed on the hobbit beside her. His blue eyes were fixated on the bend at the end of the road which disappeared into the forest. The witch watched as well before a harsh wind ripped down the path and rustled the called leaves along the sides of the track. 

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo cried.

They all jump over the side of a tree and took cover in a small nook under a root. Maleficent shifted her wings to curl around the backs of the hobbits and to shield their sides slightly. Sam, Merry, and Pippin continued to examine their mushrooms and chat quietly while Frodo stayed deathly still. Maleficent shrunk her staff and gripped the handle of her sword tightly. She knew what was to come for them. The scar on her stomach began to ache but she payed it no mind as the sound of horseshoes approach.

"Be quiet." She hissed as her grip tightened. 

The shadowy figure of a horse, blood coating its midnight fur as if the beast was injured, came to as top on the road above them. Maleficent pressed further back to the tree root as the beast pounded its hoof against the Earth and its rider dismounted. The clanking of old armor echoed from above them before the dark figure, it's face shroud in the shadows of its hood, crouched and gripped the root above them. It's sharp gauntlets almost grazed against the woman twisted horn so she tilted her head out of its reach.

One of the nine, dreadful creatures neither living nor dead, loomed above them.

A spider, big and ugly, crawled down Merry's sleeve while a centipede slithered from between the black rider's fingers. Maleficent watched with a stone face as worms wriggle by the hobbits bare feet. Her wound seemed to burn like fire but she remained poised and stoic. It was not the king but that was only a small sliver of hope.

It sniffed at the air, hood whipping from side to side, while evil seemed to role off of its being. Maleficent shifted and breathed deeply as black seeped into her vision, pain spreading from her old stab wound to her heart, but made no move as the ring called her name. Her eyes traveled up Frodo's chest before settling on his pocket.

Take me, It hissed to her, you were so close before and you are so close now. You know the way to Mordor, you know magic as black as the witch kings. Take me!

The witches eyes snapped to the golden band that was pulled from Frodo's pocket. His eyes flickered closed, his breathing now labored, and brought the ring closer to his finger seemingly in a trance. The Nazgûls head whipped around as its fist tightened around the roots. 

Maleficent reach over and pushed his hand back to his chest and he quickly snapped out of his daze. His blue eyes snapped to the witches, who gave him a concerned yet stern look, before he relaxed and closed his fist around the ring. The rider stoped and was deathly silent while Maleficent flexed her fingers around the handle of her sword. Merry shifted beside her before he threw the bag full of mushrooms in the opposite side of the tree to distract the black rider. The Nazgûl screeched and stalked after the sound while the hobbits burst from the small nook in the earth and raced down the hill. Maleficent raced after them, wings tucked to her sides tightly, while her hand rested on her sword loosely. They ran till the four hobbits stumbled to a stop out of breath. The witch looked around, searching for the cursed creature that hunted them.

"What was that?" Merry panted.

Frodo looked down and his eyes widen in fear, staring at the Ring clenched in his palm. Maleficent moves through the long grass slowly and came to stand beside the black haired hobbit. The two newcomers stared at the witch, eyes shifting to her weapon, before Pippin pied up slightly panicked.

"What's going on?"

Merry stepped forward "That Black Rider was looking for something.. or someone. Frodo?"

"Get down!" Maleficent hissed as she dropped to the forest floor. She pulled Merry and Frodo with her before her hand once more flew to her weapon. 

A Nazgúl on top of a hill clutching the reins of its mount tightly. The moon shone brightly, hanging high in the black sky, while the horse let out a puff of air. It came out as a small misty cloud. Maleficent shifted and flexed her wings before she turned her head to Merry. He stared at her in confusion and slight fear. The presences of the being that had disappeared from the top of the hill still hung in the air heavily.

"We have to leave the Shire." She whispered "The three of us must get to Bree."

"Right." He huffed before his eyes widened in realization "Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

They stood swiftly and began to run for the Ferry, when a Nazgúl burst out from behind some bushes. It screeched, black cloak whipping around its being, before Maleficent launched in front of the hobbits and spread her wings. The horse reared and backed up at the sudden movement while its rider screeched as she swiped at him with the sharp talon on the joints. The hobbits were still parted, Sam, Merry and Pippin running for the Ferry, with Frodo left with Maleficent. With quick steps he managed to get around the witch and the Nazgúl and headed straight for the Ferry. 

The rider tried to guide its horse around the witch but she only shifted her wings and with a quick strike, raked the talon across the horses neck. The beast reared with a pained sound while the rider screeched in anger and drew its blade. Maleficent dove out of the way, not having enough time to draw her own, when the black rider swiped at her. It was all he needed to kick his horse into a swift gallop. 

The witch sprung up and spread her wing and with one powerful beat, she was in the air. She followed the Nazgûl closely, weaving in and out off trees, till they both burst from the forest and into the clear night air. Frodo raced along the the path to the wooden peer. The beast was close on his heels, hooves pounding against the wood, before the hobbit launched across the gap and onto the raft with his friends. Maleficent swooped down and landed on the end of the peer, the rider tugging the reins harshly, and swiped her newly draw sword through the air in a deadly and graceful arc. 

The clanging of steel filled the air and the hobbits watched as the witch blocked a blow from the wraith and jump backwards into the air. She flapped her wings, sending a strong gust of wind at their attacker, who shrieked and yanked his reins brutally. The horse raced back down the peer and turned off to joins two other wraiths as they rode past them. 

The witch stayed in the air before lowering onto the raft cautiously. It's wobbled at the added weight but steadied quickly. Maleficent sheathed her sword and let her wings relax as she took deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. She sent Frodo a look, examining him for any injuries, before turning to Merry who manned the oar.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" She huffed.

"Brandywine Bridge: Twenty miles."

Maleficent nodded before she turned her head. Her ears twitched at the distant sound of hooves pounding against the ground, thankfully growing more and more distant ,before she sat slowly. They had a long night ahead of them.


	5. | The Prancing Pony

Rain beat down from the heavens in thick droplets that pounded against the muddy ground. Large puddles littered the roads, each leaf jerking with each raindrop, while the cold water slithered down the backs of their cloaks.

Maleficent's eyes were narrowed as she crouched in front of the hobbits. She examined the path they had to cross, each end extending from the dark forest, before she cast her eyes to the rickety gates of Bree. For now the coast was clear and, hopefully, would remain that way till morning. She stood quickly and quietly and gestured for the four hobbits too follow as she crossed. Each step was wet and sounded in the air with a disgusting squelch. Muck caked the witches black boots in thick layers.

The witches fist pounded against the wooden gate three times before a small hatch was opened at her eyes level. The gatekeeper narrowed his eyes, his bushy brows pulled tightly across his wrinkled forehead, while his lips were pulled into a frown.

"What do you want?" The old man huffed as he stared into Maleficent's bewitching eyes.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Maleficent answered flatly before the door carved into the gate swung open and the keeper peered around her to look at the group huddled behind her. His eyes snapped to the pair of twisting horns on her head and then the wings.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits!" He huffed in surprise "And a winged elf! What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn." Frodo called over the rain "Our business is our own."

The gatekeeper moved out of the entrance and let the group pass "Alright young sir, I meant no offence. It's my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful."

Maleficent lead the four halflings up the road and glanced over her shoulder at them "stay close and try not loose sight of each other"

The nodded and huddled closer to her lithe form as she led them through the dim and filthy streets of Bree. Maleficent pushes them towards the door of the Prancing Pony, pushing the door open by reaching over their heads, and ushered them inside. She shook out her wings slightly and rid herself of any droplets that clung to her feathers. She huffed while her wings weighed down on her shoulders in fatigue. She hadn't flown in days and it was going to be even more uncomfortable with the amount of people in the inn.

"Excuse me?" Frodo called timidly over the noise of the patrons. Maleficent searched around her for a free table but turned back when the innkeeper leaned over the bar. He had a kind face and a large mustache that covered his top lip completely.

"Good evening, little masters and m'lady! If you're seeking accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available as well as a free room upstairs Mr. Uh...." He waited expectantly for the hobbits name.

" ...Underhill, my name's Underhill."

Butterbur nodded and hummed almost hesitantly as he eyed the hobbit "Underhill. Yes."

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?" Maleficent hummed softly as she shifted on her feet subtly. The sword on her hip was hidden slightly under the cloak she wore but her hand was still clasped tightly around the handle. She could feel eyes burning into her back.

"Gandalf? Gandalf?" The innkeepers brows drew together in though before they relaxed as he recalled who he was "Ohh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big gray beard, pointy hat. Not seen him for 6 months."

"What do we do now?" Sam wondered aloud as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We wait" the witch said simply.

The group of five sat huddled around an old table as they chatted quietly. Maleficent traces the nooks on the table with the tip of her finger as she sat on the edge of one of the benches. Her wings, still slightly wet, brushed the stone floor of the pub. The witch didn't touch the ale that had been given to her while the hobbits all drank theirs happily. The witch was never a large drinker. Her eyes traveled across the occupants of the old inn, each patron looking more shady than the next, before her eyes settled on a man.

He sat in a shadowy booth in the corner. He was leaning back into the shadows while a pint sat on the table beside him. A pipe, short and intricate, hung from his chapped lips as he smoked leisurely. The light of his pipe shone and illuminated his eyes for a moment, which were fixated on the witch in interest, before Maleficent turned her head away when Merry sat down across from her with a large pint in his hand. He stared at it almost lovingly while Pippin let his mouth drop open.

"What's that?" He asked, eyes fixated on the almost overflowing cup.

"This my friend, is a pint." Was all Merry said before brining it to his mouth.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin gasped as Merry murmured in agreement before he sprang to his feet while turning to the bar "I'm getting one."

"You've had a whole half already!" Sam called after him before he sighed, realising his attempt were worse then futile. Maleficent chuckled at the pout that drew across the Hobbits lips before her eyes wandered to the creaking door of the inn. Sam nudged Frodo in the side and nods towards the corner of the room where the cloaked man sat. The witch listened.

"That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." He whispered. Frodo glanced over his shoulder at the still staring man, Maleficent also diverting her eyes to the stranger, before the black haired hobbit stopped the inn keeper that passed them.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?"

Butterbur was almost hesitant to answer and that quickly set Maleficent on edge as her eyes fixated on the old man "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are.. wandering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider."

"Strider..." Frodo echoed wistfully. The ring twisted between his dirty fingers as he fiddled with it.

Pippins cheery voice snapped Maleficents eyes to him as he sat at the bar surrounded by human men. He was speaking loudly, slightly buzzed from the alcohol, as he pointed to their table.

"Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

Frodo sprang from his seat in a panic and ran towards Pippin with bumbling steps as the tall witch stood after him. She went to step around the table and follow but stoped as as she watched Frodo grab the other Hobbit only to step back and trip. Good glinted in the low candle light. 

Frodo's ring glittered as it flew into the air and out of his hand. Maleficent instantly had a hand on her sword, fingers grasping the handle binding tightly, only to jerk in surprise as the gold band slipped onto the boys finger. He quickly vanished. A murmur shot through the patrons of the bar as Strider and the witch both shot forward. They sent a look to each other, in an almost challenging way, to see who would get there first. The woman's wings sadly slowed her on land. Though her sharp eyes had caught the ragged man dragging a short figure up a flight of narrow and twisted stairs. She instantly shot after them.

The three hobbits were hot on her heels with Sam calling out to her in worry "Miss Maleficent! What do we do!"

"Arm yourself with anything that looks like it would hurt" she snapped back as she pushed her cloak back in a flourish before drawing her dark bladed sword "and stay behind me"

The three halflings nodded, sharing uneasy looks, before fallowing Maleficent up the narrow steps. Their steps were slow and feather like, the witches cloak dragging over each step as she advanced like a cat stalking the canary. She kicked the door open a second later.

Striders heart stuttered at the loud bang of his door flying open but his weathered hands didn't dare shake as he drew his blade. Not even as his eyes settled on a pair of enchanting eyes that shone with beast like power and dark twisting horns. He saw the glint of a blade in the corner of his eyes.

Maleficent had attacked as soon as the door swung open. She had spotted each weapon strapped to the mans body and had quickly found Frodo behind him as well so wasted no time in bring her blade up in a graceful arch. It stopped just under his stubble covered chin. The sharpened tip pushed against his skin just enough to move it without leaving a mark. Striders own swords rested on her shoulder. Her great black wings stretched out to the sides slowly, drawing the mans green eyes, and slightly covered the three other hobbits from view.

"Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam bellowed as he raised his fists from where he peered our from behind Maleficent.

Both Strider and Maleficent began to slowly lower their weapons, but not before the woman tilted the mans had back as she eyed him with a predators suspicion. He stared back with a hunters resolve. Maleficent slid her sword back into its dark leather sheath as a small smirk pulled at the corners of her lips. She liked this stranger.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you." Strider hummed as he stepped back from the intimidating woman before turning to the blue eyed hobbit "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

The four short travellers turned to their winged guid who stood by the now closed door. Strider eyed her as well. She gave the room a tactical once over, evaluation every entry and escape point, before she nodded in agreement with the ranger.

"We can no longer wait for Gandalf" she hummed "but we can't travel till morning. We will rest here tonight and then move on"

Maleficents answer hung in the air and left no room for questions but no one was going to complain with a full nights rest in a comfortable looking bed. Not even the scruffy stranger. He dropped himself into the chair by the window. Maleficent could only let out a tired sight as she readied herself for a long night of keeping watch.


	6. | To Rivendell

The room was dark, it's shadows deep and flickering with the low candle light. The hobbits lay curled in the large bed, tucked tightly beneath the thick blankets, while the two protectors sat by the windowsill.

Maleficent watched the inn across from them closely. Her gaze was hawk like and sharp. Strider sat beside her, his hood down. The light created sharp shadows across of his handsome features, green eyes soulful and tired, while his long hair curled and twisted in every direction. The witch turned her head to the man beside her. He didn't meat her eyes for a moment, refusing to turn, before he gave into her enchanting gaze. It was silent for no more than a moment.

"What is your real name?" She asked softly. Striders eyes flickered back out the window for a moment before they met her own once again.

"Does it matter?" His voice was gentle, eyes guarded.

"I supposed not" Maleficent sighed as she rested her head on the murky glass "A name is just an unwilling title. But I'd like to know the name of the man that I'm trusting with my hobbits"

Aragorn sighed, a small huff of a laugh escaping his nose, as his shoulders relax slightly. Her voice was smooth and calming, her sheer presence warm. Her love for the Hobbits cuddled in the bed was radiant. He couldn't help but admired her. The man sat straighter, a tired sigh escaping him, as he contemplated telling her his name.

Bang!

Maleficent and Aragorns gaze snapped towards the street as the thunderous crash bounced across the building's. Heavy hooves pounded against the muddy ground, sounding like a thunderstorm, before four black figures raced down the shadow filled street. Four living shadows dismounted their steeds. Their blades were draw and, one by one, then marched through the door of The Prancing Pony. They reappeared in the bedroom a moment later.

The two watched as the Nazgûl raised their blades in unison, deathly quiet as they took position, before they drove their swords into the beds. Screeches filled the night sky as plumes of feathers filled the room. The hobbits in the bed sprung up in fright, Frodo already perched on the edge as he stared at the two beings by the windows. Striders sword rested by his hip while Maleficents staff was at its full size and clutched tightly in her left hand.

"What are they?" Frodo asked softly. His blue eyes swam with worry.

"They were once Men- Great Kings of Men." Strider spoke truthfully as his hand tightened around the handle of his swords "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Maleficent tilted her head away from the halfling to watch as the four riders mounted their horses. The shot off down the street they came from a moment later and disappeared into the night sky to join the rest of the hunting party. 

"They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead." Strider watched as the witches lips pulled into a snarl as he continued to speak of the shadows that followed the "At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Maleficent turned her gaze to the hobbits "go back to sleep, young ones, we have a long way to travel tomorrow."

Frodo nodded hesitantly before he climbed back under the covers with the others. The exchanged whispers, hushed words of comfort and worry, before they finally closed their eyes for the rest of the night. The woman's gaze shifted back to the man across from her. He had taken out his pipe and now blew gentle smoke rings that floated up to the ceiling.

"We must take them somewhere safe" Maleficent whispered to not disturb to sleeping halflings "Somewhere that the Nazgûl would be foolish to follow"

The ranger nodded as wisps of smoke cascaded past his chapped lips. He watched as the grey strands suddenly took the shape of a small winged dragon, the little beast swooping down across his field of vision, and out of the small open window above him. His green eyes found the witch. 

"The room is begging it smell of smoke" she explained as her lips twitched upwards slightly. Strider returned the small smile. 

Aragorn chuckled breathily as he leaned further back into his chair, shoulders and grip slacking. The room lapsed into a calm and comfortable silence that lasted the night as they took turns taking watch. The only sound in the small room was the gentle breathing of its tired and sleeping occupants. 

They woke the next morning at set off as soon as breakfast was done. Strider watched on in wonder as the four hobbits ate almost their body's weight in food, Maleficent in turn watching all five males in amusement, before they had packed up everything. Maleficent's swords was once more strapped to her hip while her staff was clutched tightly in her fist.

The set off from Bree in silence, Strider leading the small party. Maleficent was close behind him as a buffer between the man and the hobbits with her staff aiding each step. Her swords bounced on her hip. Her great black wing dragged slightly as she walked. She longed to to take to the sky. The muscles in her back ached from being stationary for so long but she pushed through and kept to the ground. They trekked up the hillside that surrounded the gated town towards the beautiful forest the spilled across the vast countryside.

Frodo spoke anxiously as his watery blue eyes flickered between the two beings that lead their way "Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Strider answered gruffly. He did not look back at them as he walked on with confident and long strides. He turned around a tree, observing the moss and smelling the damp morning air, as he continued to lead them on. Maleficent lingered back a little besides her hobbits as they conversed between themselves in hushed and hurried whispers. 

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered to Frodo. 

Frodo was quick to answer in a soft voice "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Merry angrily muttered back "He's foul enough."

Maleficent couldn't the small chuckle that escaped her ruby lips. It was short but it drew the attention of the Hobbits who smiled bashfully. They didn't expect to be caught.

"We have no choice but to trust him." The black haired hobbit sighed as he walked beside the witch. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled at her.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam huffed from behind them.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Striders call brought all eyes to him from where he walked, still facing the forest "To the House of Elrond."

Same couldn't help but let out a sharp breath of excitement "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves."

Maleficent dazzling eyes found the amused gaze of Strider. They shared a quick moment of peace, both inwardly beaming at the childish excitement of the hobbit, before they looked away to the path ahead. The six travelers worked through bouts of frost and wickedly cold air, with little breaks or rest. The walk till they come to an open field. Frost littered the ground while small clusters of trees scattered across the clearing.

Maleficents and Strider stalled at the sudden clinking of pots and pans. The witch only sighed gently, not looking back at the halflings as she continued forwards, while Strider stared at them in wonder and confusion. He sent a wondering glance to his winged companion only to see her further a head.

"Gentlemen" he called out as his head whipped back to the hobbits "we do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?!" Pippin cried out. Maleficent rolled her eyes in the distance but her lips pulled into a fond smile. The hobbits love for food was a homely and comforting thing, brining her mind back to calmer times still spent in the Shire.

"You've already had it." The man huffed.

Pippin spoke rather matter-of-factly "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider only looked at him with pinched brows and pursed lips before he turned back around and walked past some trees. He joined Maleficent side, shoulders brushing briefly, as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was almost as tall as him on her own yet her tall, twisting, horns made her more than a foot above him.

"Second breakfast?" He hummed as he cast his eyes forward.

"Second breakfast" she nodded with a chuckle.

The pair listened to the ramblings of the hobbits behind them. Pippin continued on about the different feast, meals, and chances that the Shire folk took to eat while Strider reached into the pack that rested on his hip. Two red apples were pulled out. Maleficent watched as he quite happily tossed it over the bush that separated them. He tossed the second one. That one landed with a loud 'thwack!' before Merry cried out an annoyed 'Pippin!'. The woman huffed a laugh as she eyed the hobbits coming around the tree and join them.

They move on quickly. They move through the forest and open planes then across hills before they came to a mosquitos infested swamp. They wade through it slowly. Maleficent hissed as she waved her arms around wildly and shook her wings. A splash echoed from behind them but before the woman could turn and help, her hand shot out a slapped against her gaunt cheekbone. It was a true relief when they finally made it out. They kept moving though, never letting up their quick and steady pace. Rivendell was still days away. 

They thankfully stopped when the night grew dark and set up camp.

"I'll scout the area" Maleficent spoke as she stepped back away from the sitting group. Her staff shrunk in a flourish of green wisps and was stored in her pocket safely as she began to stretch out her cramped wings. They arched highly into the air, bones creaking, as a sigh of pleasure escaped her red painted lips. Strider watched in amazement as the massive feathered wings strenched and towered above him, lips parting in wonder, before they propelled the witch into the air with one powerful beat.

Her cloak whipped around her as she soared through the cool night air. The moons silver light bounced across the midnight feathers that glittered, shiny and sleek, while her jewel like eyes seemed to glow in the shadows on the night. A massive shadow was cast across the ground as she soared above. Each beat of her wings stretched her sore and cramped muscles. It had been so long since she had flow. The euphoria of it all had quickly come flooding back. She circled the camp quickly, hidden but the black sky, before she began to descend slowly. Her wings fluttered as she landed a few meters to the right of Strider. 

A deer was lying by his side as he hummed a song to himself. He spared her a glance as she sat down beside him. He watched as her wings curled against her back loosely, feathers smooth and neat, before his eyes traveled up to her horns. The fire before them crackled, sparks shooting into the air, as they basked in its comforting warmth.

"I'll take the first watch" Strider offered as he worked on the deer with nimble hands "I'll wake you in a few hours"

Maleficent nodded softly as she shifted so she was lying down on her side. Her arms curled under her head, horns still brushing the mossy ground, while her sword rested on the floor in front of her. She curled a great wing around herself carefully. The witch lay awake for a while, watching the clouds pass over the beautiful moon, while she listened to her companion sing and hum softly. When she finally drifted into a dreamless sleep, it was to his low and soft voice.


	7. | House Of Elrond

Maleficents whole body ached as she slowly made her way down the deserted hallway, ends of her slumped wings dragging across the stone ground behind her, while her eyes fluttered closed every few seconds. Her staff echoed through the corridor every time it tapped against the ground. She was holding it tightly to support every step, her body swaying without it. Sweat and filth clung to her skin and feathers and she was sure she smelt of the wild lands that they had been travelling through. 

Her heart longed for a warm bath.

She had lingered in the courtyard for a moment before she had finally been ushered to the room that she normal occupied. Maleficent wanted to protest, to stay with Frodo, but her exhausted state made her more than compliant. Though she did remember to inform the elf of Strider and the others waiting for horses before she had began to hobble her way towards the familiar and waiting room. She took several twists and turns before she came to a long corridor with only two rooms that sat across from each other. A large painting hung on the end wall of the corridor. The witch ignored the piercing blue eyes that stood out against the more dreary greys of the painting, the woman's gaze seeming to follow her, and simply went to her room.

A maid was bustling about when she opened the door. The young elf snapped to attention, brown eyes widening at the sound of the creaking hinges, before she relaxed and gave the Witch a kind inviting smile as she set down the clothes she was holding.

"Good evening, My Lady" she bowed with a gentle smile "I was sent ahead to draw you a hot bath and lay out some fresh clothes. Food will also be brought to your room so you can get some proper rest. Do you need help with anything?"

"No." Maleficent hummed with an appreciative nod as she stepped further into the beautiful sun lit room "But thank you"

The maid nodded before she disappeared, closing the doors behind her quickly, and left the tall woman alone to her thoughts. Maleficent was still for a moment as she took in the room. It was tall and wide, double door leading to a small balcony, and decorated with fine wooden furniture consisting of a double bed with a matching wardrobe and bookcase. Potted flowers and plants bloomed around the room in wild and vibrant colours that contrasted against the white paint and stone while piles of weathered books lined the walls. The room smelt of sweet chamomile. Her tired eyes were drawn to the small open door that sat close to the wardrobe.

Maleficent dropped her staff onto the floor, kicking off the boots quickly, as she made her way towards the bathroom door. She stripped herself as she went. The woman's shirt was a almost ripped off and dropped while her tight pants were shimmied down her slim hips almost urgently. She hopped slightly to kick them off to the corner of the steamy room, stumbling as the fabric tangled around her ankles, before she slipped off her underwear and chest bindings. She eagerly stepped into the steaming claw footed bathtub that sat in the centre of the room and sank down into the hot water with a pleasurable sigh. Her wings rested over the edges, safe and out of the bath, and slumped against the floor. Long strands of oaky hair cascaded down her tense back and stuck to her skin as she cupped her hands and brought some scented water up to splash over her head, hair, and horns. 

She hummed softly to herself, voice low and raspy, as she reached out to the small tall table that sat beside the bath. It's dark polished wood shimmered in the candle lit room and a delicate bowl sat on its smooth surface with a white rag in it. She reached for the scarp of fabric as her humming became louder. She dipped it under the water before she began to run it over her skin and feathers gently while scrubbing at the places were dirt was thicker. Her humming dimmed as her mind wander.

It trailed to the hobbits that she had left with a stranger. Her fist tightened around the rag as her muscles went rigid, sharp nails digging into the fabric, before she let herself relax slightly. Strider was a friend of Gandalf and a more than capable warrior. She had seen him fight. He was agile on his feet and she knew the loose clothes he wore hid a strong body that had strength behind every swing of his sword. Maleficent hummed in though as she ran a hand through her wet hair to tug out the knots as her mind lingered on the man. 

She sighed quietly and got out of the tub. She wrung our her hair quickly and tied it up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and grabbed a large towel that was folded under the table and wrapped it around herself quickly. She shook her wings out slightly, black feathers ruffling slightly and looking a lot brighter while a few loose ones fell to the floor, and then made her way back to the bedroom. A few little drops of water created a small trail from the room to the other. 

Her feet pattered against the cool stone tiles as she once again began to hum to herself. She swayed slightly, a gently grin tugging at her lips, before she quickly pulled on the clothes that the maid had laid out on the neatly made bed. The fabric was gentle against her skin and hugged her nicely but she didn't care about that the moment. 

All she cared about was sleep.

So that's what she did. As soon as she brushed the tangles and knots out of her still wet hair, she tied it back and fell face first into the welcoming pillows and blankets of her bed. She buried her face in the many fluffy cushions and curled her arms under her head as her wings went limp and spread out to spill over onto the floor. But she didn't care. She was out like a candle flicker, eyes shut tight to the world as her breathing steadied to gentle whispers. 

She didn't know how long she had slept for but when she had finally been woken up it was by the same maid from the day before. Her brown eyes were kind and held silent laughter, black hair twisted behind her head in beautiful braids, and she wore a sleek blue dress. For a moment Maleficents mind was still swarmed with hazy thought and dreams before it all cleared and she sat up slowly. Her head swam, the world tilting back and forward, but it cleared quickly. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and placed her bare feet on the cool ground and sent a small tired smile to the elf.

"Good morning, My Lady" She hummed and places down the tray that she was holding on the end of the bed "how did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you" Maleficent hummed as she brushed some loose strand of hair out of her angular face "what time is it?"

"10 in the evening" The still unnamed server laughed gently as her eyes crinkled at the corners slightly "My Lord Elrond said to let you sleep in and get some much needed rest."

"Well it's very much appreciated" The Witch hummed as she stood slowly. The maid nodded and ,without another word, left the winged woman to her thoughts.

Maleficent stretched her arms above her head with a groan, back popping in several places as she arched, and shook out her wings loosely. Sleep still clung to her mind. She undid her hair from the tie she had used last night, once again humming to herself absently, and began to brush through the oaky strands gently. Once again she began to hum. It was a gentle tune, the melody ancient and somber, but it was familiar and brought a feeling of warmth to her heart. Then she began to sing. Her voice wasn't special, it was low and slightly rough, and it lacked the depth or control to be considered perfect. But it was hers and it was beautiful.

"Leaves from the vines" Maleficent lamented gently "falling so slow. Like fragile, tiny shells. Drifting in the foam"

She continued the tune for her ears alone as she bustled around the room to collect her things she needed for the day. Her boots were pulled on and laced tightly, hair twisted back out of her face, before her staff was snatched up off the ground. Her words dissolved into nothing as she reached for the door before finally stepping out into the hallway. The painting continued to glare at her, dead eyes fixated and unmoving, while the light in the corridor made her blonde hair seem silver. Maleficent ignored the portrait and moved on. Her staff echoed off the tall walls and high ceilings with every step and she walked with her head high even though the exhaustion wasn't fully gone. She twisted through the halls, expertly backtracking her steps from the day before, till she found the courtyard. Now she just needed to try and remember where the infirmary was.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't stay in your room for long" a familiar smooth voice hummed from the archway behind the woman. Maleficent turned to face the voice, wings shifting and sweeping the ground, before a small delicate smile pulled across her lips.

"Lord Elrond" she greeted gently with a hand over her heart "a pleasure, like always. It's been too long"

The elf returned the greeting, long hair sitting over his shoulders like a silk curtain, before he stepped forward to take her free hand in his "It has though I wish you'd rest more before you decided to roam. Sleep will do you good"

"I think I've slept enough and I'm awake now" the witch smiled gently "I'm looking for the infirmary. Where it is always seems to slip my mind"

Elrond chuckled and offered his arm for her to take "you can't remember the place you spent most of you childhood with your bumps and bruises yet you can remember almost every word of your story books? I wonder how you've lived this long"

"In my defence" Maleficent tutted as she linked her arm through the mans so he could lead her down the sun lit hallways "books hold my interest. I've seen enough of that place to last me a life time"

"You were always a reckless child" Elrond nodded. He had lost count of how many times a young Maleficent was escorted to the infirmary with bloody hands and knees or frazzled feathers. The time she had been learning to fly was probably the worst. It was silent for a moment as they walked together, the elf's large had resting over hers with comforting warmth, as the clicking of her staff echoed off of the high stone walls. Maleficent took a deep breath a forest scented air. She held it for a moment, lungs full and aching, before releasing it in a short puffed sigh. 

"How's Frodo?" She basically whispered, almost afraid of the answer, as imagine of a pale hobbit flashed across her mind. Her grip on the staff tightened to the point the woman's knuckles turned white as the feathers on her wings puffed up slightly in fear.

"He's doing very well" Elrond assured as he patted the young woman's hand gently "he's resting as we speak but you'll be able to see him. You got him here just in time. We're here"

The ornate doors squealed as it was pushed open before Maleficent silently slipped inside with Elrond on her heels. She strode down the room with long sweeping strides, midnight wings fluttering restlessly, as she made her way towards the only occupied bed nestled in the corner under an open widow. The sheer curtains swayed with the gentle breeze and shielded the sides of the bed while the sun light that streamed through the window made it seem all the more ethereal. 

But even the golden morning light didn't lighten Frodo's pale skin. His black curls stuck to his clammy forehead, skin ghoulishly grey, while his normalcy vibrant eyes were pinched shut in pain.

Maleficent carefully took a seat on the side of the bed and brushed a strand of hair out of the halflings face "he's exhausted. The poor thing doesn't deserve any of what's happened or what's to come"

"No, he doesn't" Elrond agreed as his gaze pierced through her back "He's incredibly strong, being able to carry the Ring this far. But you know, my dear, that it cannot stay in Rivendell"

"I know" Maleficent murmured as she glanced back over her shoulder at the elf before casting her gaze back to the sleeping Hobbit "what do we do? He will come looking for it and he won't stop until he finds it."

"For now, we do nothing" The brunette stated before taking a small step back towards the door "we will discus this all when Gandalf joins us."

"Alright" The brunette woman sighed as she ran a slim hand through her hair "thank you, for everything."

Elrond nodded before he disappeared through the door and shutting it behind him. Maleficent was once more left in silence. It was heavy, not to the point of suffocating, and weighed down against her shoulders to the point they physically slumped with her wings. Slowly, almost afraid he'd break under her touch, Maleficent reached forward to run her cool hand through Frodo's curls and brush them out of his face. The boy didn't stir. He simply let out a small content sigh.

"You'll be alright" She whispered to her self unsteadily "I'll make sure of it"


End file.
